


She Was Smiling

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose bush can bring smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Smiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graylor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=graylor).



> Fills the "mother's day" square for [love bingo](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/337489.html) and prompt was given by graylor. I know this isn't how it likely would happen, but can't we pretend once in a while?

Draco was nervous. So much so that his hands were clammy and his stomach was in knots. He hadn't been this nervous even when taking his NEWTs. The rose bush was perfect and the petals were the exact shade his mother loved. The problem was that she hadn't been in the gardens since they had been destroyed in the months when Voldemort had stayed at the manor. In fact, she hadn't done anything with plants since that time. It seemed as if with the destruction of all her years of careful work, her love of gardening had died.

Father had remarked on it and not just because of the blight it had brought on the visual appeal of the lawn. (While there were no longer guests to impress, the aesthetic pleasure of the estate was still important.) Gardening was Mother's sole hobby and with Draco out of the house and their family ostracized, Mother had sunk into something of a depression. According to Father, she was like a ghost in her own home, lost and wandering.

Harry gently put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Ready?" He hadn't asked and Draco hadn't told him, but Harry knew why Draco was nervous and why the rose bush was important.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. They left and arrived moments later. A house elf took their cloaks, but distrustfully eyed the roses. "Mistress is saying she is waiting for her boys in the sitting room."

Draco breathed out and slowly led Harry toward the back of the house where the family sitting room was. Father was already there, but neither of Draco's parents were talking. When Draco entered with the rose bush, however, Father stood and his eyes narrowed. "Draco--"

"What is that?" Mother asked cautiously. She was quiet and wearing dull colours--a bad day.

Draco's hands tightened around the pot. "Roses. For you. Happy Mother's Day."

Father's face tightened in anger and behind Draco, Harry shifted, likely reaching for his wand. But Mother stood elegantly and crossed the room. She stopped in front of the roses and bent to smell them. Her lips twitched in a small smile and she gently touched one of the leaves. "They're lovely."

Something released in the room. Mother kissed his cheek and took the pot from him. She called for some house elfs to move their tea to the garden and to bring her gardening gloves. "Because really where did you get these? They're in the wrong type of soil and should have been repotted days ago."

Draco chuckled weakly. Father cleared his throat. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco beamed and followed his mother's path outside where she had already found a spot for the rose bush. She waved him over and pushed a pair of gloves into his hands so he could help her. All the while, she was smiling.


End file.
